kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Get Outta My Way (song)
|recorded = Metropolis Studios (London, United Kingdom) Central Command Studios (Los Angeles, United States) |format = |genre = |length = 3:39 |label = Parlophone |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "All the Lovers" (1) |this_song = "Get Outta My Way" (2) |next_song = "Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love)" (3) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way }} "Get Outta My Way" is a song by Kylie Minogue from her eleventh studio album Aphrodite (2010). "Get Outta My Way" was written by Mich Hansen, Lucas Secon, Damon Sharpe, Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen. Stuart Price, who was the executive producer to Aphrodite, was an additional producer and additional mixer for the song. Due to heavy popularity, the song was released as the second official single worldwide on 27 September 2010 by Parlophone. The song has been included on Kylie's compilation albums Hits (2011) and The Best of Kylie Minogue (2012). "Get Outta My Way" is a midtempo dance-pop song with disco and electronic influences. The lyrics of the song discusses Kylie's decision in moving on from a relationship and beginning a new one immediately. Additionally, "Get Outta My Way" garnered positive commentary from music critics and was commended for its single worthy production and lyrics. However, a minority felt Kylie's delivery was lacking. As the second single, "Get Outta My Way" underperformed in Australia and the United Kingdom; the song peaked at number twelve in the United Kingdom, making it her first physical single to miss the top ten since "Breathe", and peaked at number sixty-nine in her native Australia, making it her least successful single to date. It performed averagely in Europe, including Spain, Denmark, France and Germany. Conversly, "Get Outta My Way" performed rather well in South and North America; it was a club hit on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart and peaked at number one in Brazil. An accompanying music video was shot for the single in London, England, and was released in September 2010. The video features Kylie in a room with dancers, both performing and dancing to the song while it was provided with extensive visual and digital programming. Critical reception towards the video was favourable, with many critics enjoying its visual effects, fashion and dancing. To promote the single, She performed the song on America's Got Talent, her first television performance in the United States in two years and Dancing with The Stars and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. The song was used in her Aphrodite World Tour and Kiss Me Once Tour. Background Following her recovery from breast cancer, Kylie released her tenth studio album X in 2007. Slated to be released as Kylie's comeback album, X'' went platinum in Australia after it debuted at number one on the Australian Albums chart. In the United Kingdom, the album entered and peaked at number four on the UK Albums Chart and was eventually certified platinum. Critical reception towards ''X was generally favourable, although many critics felt that it lacked introspection from Kylie's side due to its lack of consistency and high amount of "filler" tracks. In retrospect, critics argued that the album did not serve as a worthy comeback for Kylie. In July 2010, Kylie released the highly-anticipated Aphrodite. Achieving positive commentary from many music critics, the album was a commercial success, peaking inside the top ten in Scotland, the UK, Australia, and majority of the European continent. The lead single, "All the Lovers", was released two months prior. Kylie confirmed that "Get Outta My Way" would be released as the second single at the album launch party in Ibiza on 5 July 2010. The song was first made available to the public in the promotional megamix of the album prior to release. "Get Outta My Way" was written and produced by Lucas Secon, Damon Sharpe, Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen and Cutfather, and co-produced by Stuart Price. Composition "Get Outta My Way" is a dance-pop and synthpop-oriented song which is set in a disco-oriented beat. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com, by EMI Music Publishing, the song is written in the key of A Major. Kylie's vocals span between F#3 to E5. In September 2010, Kylie was interviewed about the song. She said "'Get Outta My Way' is "pure pop dance and that's what I'm all about ... The energy is really infectious. I think it's a great song and I'm thrilled that I got to record it." She later concluded saying "I like the defiance in the song ... It's also got a bit of a wink of the eye at the same time." In an interview with HitQuarters, Secon described the track as "sexy electro disco with some clever lyrics and some real catchy melodies." He said the song wasn't written for any particular artist and at one point four different artists wanted to cut it as their first single before it was claimed by Kylie. The song focuses on a "frustrated and furious" Kylie delivering "wispy" vocals in a form of a warning to her uncaring partner, indicating that she may leave him and start "grinding away with another chap". Its lyrical content is suggestive in nature. According to Mayer Nissim from Digital Spy, the song talks about "A tale of an unsatisfied lover sitting her man down and grinding away with another chap as a warning might'nt get the nod from most marriage counsellors ..." He then commented on the melodic composition, commenting; "but it's perfect subject matter for a bouncy and unpretentious instant disco-pop classic. With its basic heartbeat rhythm, simply-layered sounds and classic arrangement." Nima Baniamer from Contactmusic.com said "Outta My Way is a flamboyant explosion of pop, synth and dance" and she also noted the similarities to her previous 1990s songs, saying "With a thumping beat and a chorus that is as catchy as hell, this single is sure to carry on Kylie's string of triumphs." According to Jon Pareles from The New York Times, who cited Aphrodite as the Critics Choice, commented "Even in “Get Outta My Way,” which stages a voyeuristic ménage à trois — “see me with him and it’s turning you on” — the music goes bounding along, chipper and indifferent." PrefixMag commented that the production off "both tracks (and "Put Your Hands Up") are all synths and thumps, or readymade pogo machines designed to incite a perma-state (physical or mental) of arms-up feet-jumping. Crafted songs are passed on in favor of the structure du jour: chorus, chorus, chorus." Critical reception "Get Outta My Way" received positive reviews from most contemporary music critics. Tim Sendra from Allmusic said that the song features some "sass" which was needed through the album. Digital Spy's Mayer Nissim gave the song four out of five stars, and wrote: "With its basic heartbeat rhythm, simply-layered sounds and classic arrangement, it's probably the warmest and most unsophisticated thing Kylie's put on plastic in a decade, but it really is all the better for it." Christel Loar from PopMatters gave the song a positive review, stating that the tracks "pulsing pull is irresistible even as Kylie tells her guy exactly what’s going to happen if he just sits there". Rob Sheffield from''Rolling Stone'' commented that "these days Kylie has countless hipster club kids on her gilded jock, from La Roux to Gaga, but "Get Outta My Way" shows why she's still the leader". Nui Te Koha from the Herald Sun stated that the track contains "italo-house piano lines that melt into al dente beats in which Kylie ponders chances and change." Ian Wade from Entertainment Weekly said the song "should destroy every dancefloor between here and the furthest reaches of the universe." However, Scott Kara from the New Zealand Herald said that the song actually sounds like it came out of a "SodaStream Machine". Although Nikki from Pop Reviews Now gave it a positive review for it being a "brilliant song", they did mention that the song sounds like "jell-o, it's very tasty but it's rather light for food.". Although Nima Banaimer from Contactmusic.com gave it a positive review for as a single release, she also however said it was "dated". Chart performance "Get Outta My Way" debuted at number eighty-six on the UK Singles Chart, and eventually peaked at number twelve, staying in the charts for eight weeks. The song also peaked at number eleven in Scotland and number thirty-three in Ireland. "Get Outta My Way" became Kylie's first physical single since "Breathe" not to peak inside the top ten in the United Kingdom; though "The One" peaked at number thirty-six, it was released digitally. The single proved to be moderately successful across Europe, where it peaked at number twenty-nine in France, twenty-three in Switzerland, forty-one in Germany and twenty-five on the European Hot 100 Singles chart. However, the song enjoyed better success in Spain, where it debuted at number forty-three, and peaked at number eleven, being present for eight weeks on the chart. The song also had success in Denmark, where it re-entered at number sixteen on the chart, and peaked at number twelve. In Australia, the song wasn't as successful; it debuted at sixty-nine, spending two overall weeks in the top one-hundred, thus making it Kylie's least successful single on the ARIA Singles Chart to date, and her first single in eighteen years not to make the top fifty since 1992's "Finer Feelings". The song wasn't as successful in New Zealand either, where it debuted at number seventy-four on the New Zealand Official Airplay Chart, and eventually peaked at number sixty-nine as well, resulting as Kylie's lowest single in that country. The song peaked at number fifty-seven in Japan. Despite the overall commercial disappointment, "Get Outta My Way" peaked at number one on the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart after originally debuting at number thirty-five and ascending steadily. It became Kylie's fifth number one on the chart and her second from the album Aphrodite. Subsequently, Kylie's next two singles, "Better Than Today" and "Higher" (her duet with Taio Cruz), both also reached number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart. As of March 2011, the single had sold 66,000 digital units in the US. Music video The music video was filmed at Pinewood Studios in London on 18 August 2010, was directed by British directing team AlexandLiane, and features live projections by Frieder Weiss. It premiered on Kylie's official YouTube channel on 3 September 2010. A good part of the video shows the projections of Weiss. The video begins with Kylie and her dancers moving slowly on a dynamic, fuchsia and mimetic dance floor. Each one of them is surrounded by a glow that follows their movements in real time. Kylie has sports gloves that illuminate her face and body. In the second verse of the song, she appears on stage with white chairs, wearing a goldoutfit. The chairs are incorporated to the choreography. Kylie and her dancers later appear dancing in front of a wall that projects more dynamic lighting. Kylie appears on pedestal, which arises from a delicate layer of water. Following an instrumental solo, Kylie walks up a white stairway towards a simulated Sun, accompanied by dancers. The music video then shows a rapid mix of all the previous scenes in the video, returning at the end to the initial dancers on the floor with Kylie. Entertainment Weekly said that "It’s literally just a super-hot Kylie dancing and writhing around on the floor, wearing an endless array of fabulous outfits and being generally beautiful. To put it simply, it’s a video that just makes you smile." AaronAndAndy.com said that Kylie looks "fierce as fuck with one of the hottest knuckledusters in history!". They compared the video to the ones for "In Your Eyes" and "Slow", and said that "Stylie Kylie is back!". Becky Bain from Idolator gave it a positive review, as she said extensively "Outta My Way” is like a futuristic electro cabaret act, and the Aussie pop legend looks absolutely flawless sprawling around an interactive dancefloor." OnYouTube, the official video isn't released worldwide, with copyright ground rules. She later released remixes of the video by 7th Heaven. On 7 January 2012, Kylie had released a sort-of music video off the Bimbo Jones Radio edit version. The video was for a shooting for VS Magazine. It shows Kylie dancing and staring into the camera while dancing to the song. Live performances Kylie's first performance of "Get Outta My Way" was on 5 June 2010 at the nightclub Splash in New York City, where she unveiled a megamix of her album. She performed the song on British comedy chat show Alan Carr: Chatty Man on 18 July 2010 and on Australian variety show Hey Hey It's Saturday on 21 July 2010. She performed the song on''America's Got Talent'' on 25 August 2010, her first television performance in the United States in two years, to promote Aphrodite. Kylie appeared on German television on the''Oliver Pocher Show'' on 17 September, and performed the song on Schlag den Raab on 18 September. She later performed it on Paul O'Grady Live on 24 September 2010. She also performed it, as part of a hits medley, in her first ever performance in Mexico, on 23 October 2010. She later performed the song on the Mexican show "Decadas". She performed it in the US on Dancing with The Stars and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on 26, 27 October. She also performed the song at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City on 25 November 2010 and on The X Factor Ukraine in 2011. The song appeared on the Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour in 2011, which was launched to promote Aphrodite; the song was featured in the third section of the show, preceding a performance of "What Do I Have to Do. The song appeared in the set list for the Kiss Me Once Tour, where it opened the penultimate section of the show; Kylie wore a duo-chrome showgirl outfit. The song also appeared in the same position on the Kylie Summer 2015 mini-tour. It also was performed on the F1 Grand Prix in 2016. The song was performed at various gigs that Kylie did throughout 2018, including her performances at White Party Palm Springs and New York Pride Festival. The song was performed as the second song in the set list on the Golden Tour, with videos of deserts on the screens, and was included in the set list for the Kylie Summer 2019 tour. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Get Outta My Way". CD single #1 # "Get Outta My Way" – 3:39 # "Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Edit) – 3:37 CD single #2 # "Get Outta My Way" (Single version) – 3:41 # "Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Vocal Remix) – 7:20 # "Get Outta My Way" (Mat Zo Remix) – 8:31 # "Get Outta My Way" (Enhanced Video) Digital download # "Get Outta My Way" – 3:39 iTunes remixes EP # "Get Outta My Way" (Single Version) – 3:40 # "Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Vocal Remix Radio Edit) – 4:49 # "Get Outta My Way" (Kris Menace Remix) – 6:47 # "Get Outta My Way" (Daddy's Groove Magic Island Rework) – 8:03 # "Get Outta My Way" (BeatauCue Remix) – 5:01 # "Get Outta My Way" (Steve Anderson's Pacha Extended Mix) – 6:44 Australian CD single # "Get Outta My Way" – 3:41 # "Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Vocal Remix) – 7:20 # "Get Outta My Way" (Mat Zo Remix) – 8:31 # "Get Outta My Way" (Enhanced Video) Amazon.co.uk remixes EP # "Get Outta My Way" – 3:41 # "Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Edit) – 3:37 # "Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Dub Remix) – 7:37 # "Get Outta My Way" (Daddy's Groove Magic Island Rework) – 8:03 # "Get Outta My Way" (SDP Extended Mix) – 5:41 Masterbeat.com remixes EP # "Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Club Mix) – 7:52 # "Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Mix) – 3:35 # "Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Dub) – 7:36 # "Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Remix) – 7:19 # "Get Outta My Way" (Stuart Price Extended Club) – 5:40 Australian remixes EP # "Get Outta My Way" – 3:39 # "Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Club Remix Radio Edit) – 3:36 # "Get Outta My Way" (Sidney Samson Remix) – 5:36 # "Get Outta My Way" (7th Heaven Radio Edit) – 3:37 # "Get Outta My Way" (Paul Harris Remix) – 7:19 # "Get Outta My Way" (Daddy's Groove Magic Island Rework) – 8:02 # "Get Outta My Way" (SDP Extended Mix) – 5:40 Credits and personnel * Kylie Minogue – vocals and backing vocals * Lucas Secon – songwriting, co-production and additional keyboards * Damon Sharpe – songwriting, co-production and recording * Peter Wallevik – songwriting, production, keyboards and programming * Daniel Davidsen – songwriting, production, keyboards, programming and guitars * Cutfather – songwriting, production and percussion * Stuart Price – executive producer, co-production and mixing * Pete Hofmann – recording and Pro Tools editing * Alexandra Segal – additional backing vocals * Maime Hladiy – bass * Mads Nilsson – mixing * Dave Emery – mixing assistant * Geoff Pesche – mastering Charts Weekly charts Year-end chart Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Aphrodite Category:Aphrodite singles Category:2010 Category:U.S. Dance Club Number one singles Category:Songs Category:2010s singles